One Step Closer
by Mabini
Summary: A couple simple changes is all it took. And now he has the power of the gods in his hands. Suck of summaries. Please R&R.


-1**Ok all my stories have an either slightly or extremely perverted Naruto. Also the girls fall in love with him way too fast so…I decided to have a normal Naruto instead of the super pervert that I usually write. I'll hold voting's for the pairings. So just what you want, but take this in mind. Choose the best girl(s) that you think would go extremely well with the story. That way I could update sooner and not have to spend hours of jotting ideas down on paper of what to happen next. So yee…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the original characters that I make.**

**One Step Closer**

An old man stood alone in an isle of an unknown archive. He walked down the hall, his long white beard skidding along the floor every now and then. He kept walking until he spotted something of interest to him. He took the book out of it's place and wiped the dust off of the cover. He opened up the cover to the front page and began reading. Several hours later he finished the book and frowned.

"I liked everything about this but the ending. An extremely sad ending indeed." the old man said to himself as he began walking down the hallway. Several hours later the old man was at the end of the hallway, sitting at a desk with the book open and a feather pen out. He scanned through the pages until the a couple of pages after the beginning.

"Let us see how the ending will be if I make a slight change." the old man said as he brought his hand out of his white cloak and it grew a blue aura around it. He held his hand over the selected page and waved his wrinkled hand over the it. He went through this process on two more pages and stopped. When he was done the pages he had waved his wrinkled hand over were now completely blank. Along with all the pages after it. He dipped his pen inside an ink well and began writing in the pages that he had erased. He wrote in the three pages and looked at the other pages. They had all been filled with words top to bottom. He also noticed that the book had become much thicker in pages. He smiled as he opened up the book again and began to read.

Several days later he closed the book with a smile on his face. "Now that was a good book…but still. Some things were missing." he said to himself as he began to skim through the pages, erasing and rewriting a few lines every few pages. He stopped and was amazed at the thickness of the book. His grin widened and he began rereading the book once again.

Two months later the old man had finished his book and smiled once again. "Ok now this is a book. This is far the best book that I have ever read. In fact….lets read it again." the old man said was his eyes lit up in sparkles as he turned to the cover. "The Life of Uzumaki Naruto." the man read as he turned to the first page.

**The Life of Uzumaki Naruto**

At birth, Naruto Uzumaki was cursed with the burden of bearing the Kyuubi within his navel. The villagers see him as not the hero the Yondaime Hokage wished for him to be as his dying wish. But as the monster that the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to defeat. In spite the Sandaime's wishes, the villagers continued to call Naruto a demon. But how did he bear with it you ask? He did the thing that any child would do. He kept to his dream. He kept to his dream of showing how he wasn't the so called _demon_ they called him. But one of the soon to be most powerful beings on the planet. This is only a slight summary of what his life is like. Now come with me and see how Uzumaki Naruto's life is, from his childhood, to his days as an old man.

**Chapter One: The Birth of the Shinko Kamekaze**

'_It's that day again._' the boy known as Naruto thought to himself. '_It's my birthday._' Naruto thought to himself as he began walking into the forest that surrounded his village. He continued walking deeper into the forest. He didn't care anymore. The villagers would never except him for who he was…but only as a…a…a demon. He didn't care anymore, all he cared about was the path he was on and how he was going to go down it.

"DANMIT! WE LOST THE KID!" Naruto heard a man yell.

"Danm! The Kazekage isn't going to like this." another man said as Naruto saw a little boy around his age stumble out of the bushes and land on his hands. The boy had red hair and wore a whiter shirt, accompanied by a pair of black shorts. The boy stared at Naruto wide eyed and then began to cry.

"Please! Run, before he gets out!" the boy yelled. Naruto ran up to the boy and shook him violently.

"Hey! Are you okay? What happened? Are the men that I heard looking for you?" Naruto asked as the boy's eyes went even wider. Naruto kept on trying to get the boy out of his state of shock. Naruto kept trying when one of the men looking for the boy.

"HEY KID! Let go of the Kazekage's son! Gaara is supposed to be locked up in a sealing chamber or el-" the man didn't get to finish his sentence when a giant hand made of sand crushed the man.

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled out as he let go of the boy and fell back. He watched as the boy known as Gaara was soon being incased by sand. Naruto watched in horror as the Gaara's last visible eye, still having tears in it, was closed off by sand. The sand around Gaara began growing and growing into a much more larger shape. The sand flew up in the air and went farther away from Naruto. The sand kept growing larger and eventually took shape of a giant raccoon.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! FREEDOM AT LAST!**" the giant raccoon yelled out as it began stomping around. Several explosions were seen by Naruto and he watched in fear as the monster layed it's eyes on him. "**HMMM. I SENSE THE KYUUBI IN YOU BRAT! WAIT! THAT MEANS IF I KILL YOU I GET HIS POWERS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! PREPARE TO DIE!**" the raccoon yelled as it moved a little closer to Naruto. Naruto kept looking on with fear as the raccoon opened it's mouth. " **FUUTON: KAZE DANGAN NO JUTSU!**" the raccoon yelled out as a giant blast of air and chakra burst out of the raccoons mouth and headed towards Naruto.

Naruto tried to move but he couldn't. His determination to live failed him and his fear took over. He felt his whole body go numb as he tried to move. '_ No this can't be it. I still have to prove to them. I still have to prove that I'm not a demon anymore. I have to show them that I can be Hokage…if there are any gods…please help._' Naruto thought to himself as the giant ball of air rapidly headed towards him. Unknown to Naruto, deep inside the heavens the gods were going to answer his call.

**Residence of the Gods**

One god wept from the heavens as she watched the boy continue down the path. "Is there nothing we can do for the boy?" the goddess asked. Her brother who was sitting beside her smirked.

"Hmm…I think that we should just let the kid die. Then when the fox gets out of hell I can go and kill it. That way I get his powers." the god said with a sadistic smile. "Everyone wins." He said as he began laughing manically.

"SUSANOO!" the goddess yelled at Susanoo as she hit him on the head. "IT ISN'T THIS BOYS TIME YET! YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING TO HELP HIM OR ELSE!" the goddess threatened as Susanoo rubbed the spot where his sister hit him and frowned.

"Geez Amaterasu. You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Susanoo yelled at Amaterasu. Amaterasu just lifted up her head and pouted her lip.

"Well your just lucky that Tsuki-yomi isn't here. She would of ripped you a new one." Amaterasu said as she frowned. "Well anyway just give him something that will make it so he can live?" Amaterasu asked as Susanoo smiled.

"Yeah…for starters, you can give him the Kaminari glaive I got from the snake, Orochi. Also give him some of your power. And I'll give him a little something as well." Susanoo said as he held out a small orb that crackled with lightning around it.

"Thank you Susanoo!" Amaterasu squealed as she gave Susanoo the Kaminari glaive and a small orb next to his lightning orb. The sword began to be absorbed into the orb and was swallowed completely. He raised his hand up and slammed it down on the cloud that he stood atop. The instant the orb hit the cloud a giant lightning bolt shot down from the heaven's and was sent down towards earth.

**The Forests of Konoha**

The giant ball of air was about to hit Naruto. Then suddenly the blast of lightning that Susanoo sent down from his palm struck Naruto. The lightning lasted for one second and then dispersed back to the heavens. The moment after the lightning left Naruto a scream was heard as the giant ball of air hit him.

"**YES I DID IT! SOON I SHALL BE A TEN TAILED DEMON! EVERYONE WILL HAVE TO BOW DOWN TO THEIR NEW MASTER! SHUKAKU-SAMA!**" Shukaku yelled out in joy as he began to dance in victory. But his victory was short, as a small arc of lightning went flying his way. The arc went strait through two of Shukaku's fingers. "**WHAT?! WHO DARES CHALLENGE THE NEW MASTER OF EARTH?!**" Shukaku yelled out as his fingers grew back.

"_It seems that I do." _a voice said from behind Shukaku. Shukaku turned around to witness a sight that angered him very much. Standing atop a tree was Naruto. Shukaku was a little shocked from the boy's new appearance. He was now wearing a blue robe from the waste down. The top part of the robe was hanging from his back side so that it revealed his bare chest. His muscles were extremely well toned, much more than a eight year old should have. A never ending fog lay within his eyes instead of his regular sky blue eyes.

"**WHO ARE YOU! TELL ME YOUR NAME!**" Shukaku demanded. Naruto began to float his way right in front of Shukaku. He put his arm to his side, stretching out his fingers. Lightning began to crackle around his palm and a giant sword poofed into existence. Naruto clutched his fingers around the hilt and prepared to attack. "**TELL ME YOUR NAME BEFORE I STRIKE YOU DOWN, YOU PUNY HUMAN!**" Shukaku demanded once again.

"_You can call me…JIENDO!_" Naruto yelled out as he brought his sword down in a helm breaker slash and went strait through Shukaku. Sand began pouring out of Shukaku's body and Shukaku's split face smirked. The sand that fell out of Shukaku's body wrapped around Naruto.

"**YOU THINK A LITTLE CUT WILL BEAT ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Shukaku laughed into the dark sky as the fog in Naruto's eyes began to glow a brilliant gold. Shukaku looked at him and frowned. "**YOU LIVED LONG ENOUGH, NOW DIE! SABAKU SOUSOU!**" Shukaku yelled out as the sand around Naruto began to push inward, crushing Naruto's body. The sand began to close in around Naruto's face and he whispered something to himself. 

"_Taiyou Reiki._" right after Naruto said those two words an aura of light surrounded Naruto, blowing away the sand. Shukaku was taken back a bit at the fact that someone was able to break free of Sabaku Sousou. Naruto began to fly away from Shukaku, which mad Shukaku frown.

"**YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME!? HAHAHAHAHA….KAZE DANGAN NO JUTSU!**" Shukaku yelled out as three giant balls of air were sent speeding after Naruto. Naruto turned around and took out his sword. He flew strait through the balls of air and flew right in front of Shukaku's face. Shukaku's eyes widened as his Kaze Dangans and disintegrated into the air.

split in half

"_Hikari: Gyoukou, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_" Naruto yelled. He took a quick breath in and opened up his mouth. A gigantic white fire ball came out of his mouth and consumed Shukaku. Shukaku screamed out in pain as the fire began to turn his body into glass. The fire coming out of Naruto's mouth began dissipate into the air. Naruto looked at his work and he smirked. The sand demon was completely gone now, the only thing left was melted glass and a little boy crying in the middle of the puddle of glass. Naruto went up to the boy as his eyes turned sky blue again.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as helped lift up the red haired boy known as Gaara. Gaara looked up at Naruto. He wiped his tears and smiled.

"Yeah." he answered as Naruto smiled and then suddenly passed out.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes noticed he was in some sort of sewer. He looked around and noticed a blurry figure that was crouching in front of him. Naruto wiped is eyes and looked at who was in front of him. Crouching in front of him was a man in blue samurai armor and white clothes beneath it. Naruto looked at the man with confusion and then asked.

"Who the heck are you…chubby?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the mans beer belly. A vain popped on the mans forehead and he brought up his fist.

"You…you…you…INGRATE!" the man yelled out as he punched Naruto to the other side of the room. Naruto's head collided with a pipe that seemed to just appear there for some comic relief. Naruto rubbed the spot where his head hit the pipe and frowned at the man who was walking towards him.

"WHAT THE HECK CHUBBY!? I JUST WAKE UP FROM GETTING KNOCKED OUT, FOR SOME REASON IN A SEWER, AND I GET HIT ON MY HEAD! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Naruto yelled, making the man smirk.

"I am" the man began to say as he put both of his arms up in front of his body and clenched his fists a couple of inches away from his face. "the almighty controller of the seas." he made an upward motion with his hands as if he was lifting something heavy up. "the bringer of storms." the man stretched out his arms to his side and spread out his fingers and lightning began to crackle around them. "the one, the only, SUSANOO!" Susanoo yelled out as a he put his leg up on the tip of a rock that came out of nowhere and thrust his hands up in the air, making lightning coming down on his hands and waves crash against the rock he was on. Naruto just started cracking up and began rolling over in laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha! You! The god of sea and storms! Yeah right! When you're a god…hmm… I know! I'll have a harem!" Naruto joked as he rolled over on his stomach and began hitting the floor as he laughed even harder. Susanoo chuckled and walked up to Naruto and kicked him on his back.

"Guess you'll be a lucky. Wonder who will be in your harem…maybe that nice Hinata girl…" Susanoo began to ponder who would be in Naruto's future harem while Naruto sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about Susanoo?" Naruto asked as Susanoo smiled. Susanoo lifted up Naruto and sit him down on a chair that popped out of nowhere.

"I am a god kid. You should study up on your mythology more often. It's usually true." Susanoo explained to Naruto. Naruto looked at Susanoo like he was stupid.

"What are you talking about? Like I said, if you're a god then I get a harem. Never gonna happen." Naruto stated as he crossed his arms and lifted his head up and smiled in false achievement.

"Kid…are you really that dense? For one, I can make random things appear out of nowhere. Who else do you know who can do that?" Susanoo asked as Naruto got into a thinking position.

"Hmm…Ayame-chan makes ramen appear in a bowl. And girls make babies out of nowhere. So…most girls can make stuff appear out of nowhere…so you must be a girl!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at Susanoo who sweat dropped.

'_How dense is this kid?_' Susanoo thought to himself as he let out a sigh. "Well kid. As you can see I'm not a girl. But what about your new powers? Huh? How did you get those?" Susanoo asked Naruto who smiled his trademark grin.

"Well…I'm just super badass. It must be a bloodline." Naruto stated as Susanoo face faulted. Susanoo picked his head back up and frowned.

"Danmit kid! I'm the one who gave you the super awesome powers. As well as my sister…Danm where the hell is she. Well you used her power last so I guess it'll be a long time till you have a mind link with her." Susanoo explained to Naruto as he got into a thinking position.

"Wait! What do you mean mind link? Who's your sister? And how do I know you're a god huh? Prove it!" Naruto exclaimed as Susanoo smiled.

"A mind link between me and you. Only me, Amaterasu, The Kyuubi, and the ones who we think fit appropriate can talk to you through it. My sister is the one you may know as Amaterasu Oomikami, or the Sun Goddess. She's the one who told me to give you power anyway. And here is my proof that I am a god." Susanoo said as he turned around and pointed towards a cage. Inside the cage were glowing red eyes and a giant white teeth. On top of the cage was the word 'Seal'. Naruto watched in amazement as the cage slowly dissipated and the eyes inside grew wide with astonishment.

"**The seal is broken? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOL! As my first act of freedom. I shall kill both of you!**"the Kyuubi exclaimed as it jumped in the air to pounce on Naruto. Naruto became frozen with fear and readied himself for death. But death never came as sitting in front of him was a small fox with nine tails nibbling on his toe. "**Foolish mortal! You shall feel the wrath of the nine tailed demon!**" the Kyuubi yelled out in an extremely squeaky voice. Naruto smiled at the small fox and lifted it up.

"Aww. So cute. You're a good little boy now aren't you?" Naruto asked as he began to scratch the fox behind it's ears. This made the fox daze off for a little bit in pleasure but bit Naruto's finger.

"**Foolish mortal. I am not a boy. I am the mighty goddess of…nothing.**" the female fox admitted in shame. Susanoo walked up to the fox and pointed his finger at it. A little zap of lightning came out of the tip of his finger and zapped the fox. The fox began to grow larger and ended up standing on two feet. Her feet became flat and her fur began to fall out. Her paws began to grow longer and turn into hands. Her tails began to retract into her body but stopped halfway. And finally her head turned into a normal human head and her hair fell down her body.

She landed on the ground and slowly got up. She looked at her new body and her eyes went wide. She stood up and ran over to Susanoo but was stopped halfway with the flick of a finger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU FATTY!? HOW DID YOU MAKE ME INTO THIS PUNY EIGHT YEAR OLD HUMAN!?" Kyuubi yelled out as Susanoo smirked.

"You said my little kid Naruto here was a puny human. Now your going to have to go through the rest of your life as one." Susanoo said as he got into a thinking position. "In fact. Naruto said when I'm a god. He'll have a harem." Susanoo said as he began to chuckle. Naruto ran up to Susanoo but was also stopped half way right next to Kyuubi. He noticed that she was completely naked and the only thing covering her private parts were her extremely long hair and the tails wrapped around her body. He pushed away the perverted thoughts and blushed a dark shade of red.

"What are you talking about Susanoo? I get that you're a god. But what are you talking about a harem?" Naruto asked making Susanoo laugh even harder.

"What I'm saying is that she is the first one in your harem…Oh my time is up. I guess I'll send you two back to Naruto's house." Susanoo said as he began to turn around. "But remember guys. You are still underage." Susanoo said as he began to leave, leaving a confused and blushing Naruto and Kyuubi.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto woke up and took in a deep breathe. "What a crazy dream." Naruto said to himself as he spread out his arms and layed himself on his bed again. The only problem was on his left hand, he felt something that was kinda soft but firm. He turned his head to see a blushing and angered Kyuubi.

That was the day known as pervert day. Because of the screams of pervert throughout the village at various times and places. From that day on, every October 11th, was known as pervert day.

**Notes.**

**Well I hope you liked my new story. T.T I try okay. And if you didn't like it this is all I have to say to you… :o **

**Well anyways please review. **

…

**Oh yes the translations right.**

**Translations:**

**Shinko Kamekaze: True Divine Wind; I don't know why I chose it. Sounded kinda cool to me.**

**Fuuton Kaze Dangan no Jutsu: … I think: Wind Release: Wind Bullet technique**

**Kaminari: Don't have a translation. All I know is that it was the blade that Susanoo received this blade from Orochi's belly when he killed it.**

**Tsuki-yomi: The moon goddess**

**Susanoo: The god of the ocean and storms**

**Amaterasu: The sun goddess**

**Hikari: Gyoukou, Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Light: The light of dawn, great fire ball technique.**

**Taiyou Reiki: Sun Aura; I think it's an original technique.**

**This is a bad jutsu translation. After chapter 3 I'll make a really good one.**

**This was TisThyEnd, **

**Over and out.**

**Next Chapter: The Birth of Pervert Day**


End file.
